


My Milky Way

by mimimatcha



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reminiscing, yeah fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimatcha/pseuds/mimimatcha
Summary: Izumi is reflecting on how he and Leo's relationship has been strained the last two years. In his bedroom in the peak of the evening, with the moon high in the sky, drowning them in light, he tries to work up the courage to settle their age long romance as it hangs in the air.





	My Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> \- First person perspective Izumi talking about Leo.
> 
> \- He mentions the checkmate stage performance.

 

We've hurt each other.

 

For you, I've lied to. I've brushed you off like you don't matter. I haven't told you how I really feel, I haven't expressed it. Why is time so cruel and speedy? I need more of it...more time to indulge in you. More time to embrace you.

More time to drink in your colorful laughter and your sunny smile.

More time to brush my hands against your messy, sunset stained hair.

More time to photograph your delicate emerald eyes with my heart.

   
I've hurt you. And I am hurting too. I pulled the trigger, but I suffer from the ricochet. Your heart is bleeding, your life had pooled out before me. On that grandeur stage you gave me your life's blood, your tears, your weeping soul. And yet I, I who was selfish and childish, rejected them. I couldn't open my mouth, I couldn't even give you my honest expression.

 

How could I, when you have given me more than I can reciprocate?

 

I am tasteless, and cruel; I disregard the opinions of others if they mean nothing to me. But there was you, you who existed that gave me a purpose to keep going. In a world of monochrome you brought color and life, you brought happiness and hope.

 

And I crushed it. In the moment you clung to me, searching my face for an answer, I gave you none. Even without words I rejected you, and yet, yet you...

 

You smiled. Your mouth strained, eyes red, cheeks wet, heart gashed and ruined, you still smiled.

 

"I love you, Sena!"

 

I love you too, my dearest. I do love you, yet why couldn't I say it? Why did I reject the one who gave me purpose and new life?

Because I was afraid. I was afraid to speak up, after all, I am truly a coward, a sourpuss with no real feelings for anyone.

 

That is, except you.

 

 

 

Here we are again, a year later you lay at my side, emerald eyes twinkling at me, pools of purity that reflect me in both of them. Wordlessly, you lay on the silk cushions of my bed, inches from my face. The moon is a crescent but shines brightly nonetheless. It is shrouded in darkness yet gives off the whitest light.

 

Perhaps that is us. I am the darkness, clogged and confused, shunning the sun. And you are the crescent of the moon, bright and confident, the only light that shines in my soul. It is you, you are my light, my only light.

 

Please don't leave my side; we are the two sides of the moon. You embrace the sun as I make you brighter. But I...I do not want to extinguish your light.

 

The standstill of the crescent moon. It is the abstract between no moon and a new moon.

 

"Do not cease your existence," I whisper in the smallest breath, barely one, "....Leo-kun."

 

You raise an eyebrow in confusion, the first time you've heard my voice tonight.

 

"Sena?"

 

There you go, saying my name with that strange inflection. I don't hate it anymore. 

 

"Leo....-kun," I whisper again, my breath is shallow and dry, it cracks on your name, like an old treasure chest being opened for the first time.

 

You inch closer to me, taking my hand and placing it on your cheek.

 

"This Sena, this is all I need."

And you kiss my palms softly.

 

I blush, but I'm so drawn to the image of you kissing my palms, trailing up to my finger tips, I cannot think of my own embarrassment.

 

"Sena," he says between kisses, his breath soft on my skin, fluttering eyelashes brushing against my fingers. My heart pounds against the wall of my chest; I want more, I want more, I want all of what you can give. I want to ask for you, but can I?

 

Am I allowed to have you after everything I've done?

 

Without me realizing, you roll yourself on top of me, chest to chest, foreheads touching, your hands intertwining between the spaces of my fingers, and I freeze.

 

"Sena, why are you crying?"

 

Confused, I touch my free hand to my face. My cheek is wet, and a non stop flow of tears continues cascading down. My eyes sting, they reflect hints of the green of yours and the ice of mine. I hiccup and can't form the words to continue.

 

Ah, so this is it.

 

Everything leading up until this point to see you again, and I can't even fathom the words once more. I love you, I love you so much, why is it so hard to just tell you?

 

"Leo-k-kun..." I try to speak but hiccup on your name.

 

"I.....I....lo.....v...f...."

 

I stagger over my own words. I can't do it.

 

Instead I grab your shoulders tightly, fully letting out my sobs, tears now rivers pooling under my jaw.

 

"I'm sorry.... I'm sorry....... I'm sorry......."

 

It won't stop.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Why can't I stop?

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Stop it...

 

"I'm s-sor....r...y...."

 

Leo-kun, who struggles to pull away from my desperate embrace, cups my face, and kisses my snotty, disgusting lips.

 

It's gross. Just disgusting. I'm pathetic aren't I... Leo-kun?

 

But you stay there, kissing me, not relinquishing a single breath. You give all your breath to me. My breathing is so unsteady, but your calm eases my storm. I melt right into the center of our lips, tasting a mix of salty tears and your sweet tongue.

 

I don't want that moment to end, because it might be the answer.

 

The answer to the knocking on my heart.

 

When you release me, the eternity moving time again, your cheeks are a flushed pink, your eyes sparkling with your own tears, nose runny and mouth quivering.

 

"You look stupid, Leo-kun."

 

"I-I should be saying that to you, stupid Sena!!"

 

You batter my chest lightly with your fists, and stop to rest a palm on the ride side.

 

Silence.

 

I feel my heartbeat racing in my ears, wondering if it's loud enough for the whole room to hear it. You close your eyes, a faint smile playing on your lips.

 

"Ah, I see. So this is your answer, Sena. I'm glad. I really am! Ahahaha, I love you, you know Sena?"

 

Sena, Sena, my name on your tongue is a melody of its own. You sing it, almost, like it was the most precious song in the world. I was once your metronome, and now I am your music.

 

You settle yourself between the crook of my neck and the spaces between my arms and legs, letting me spoon you in the direction of the window pane. The crescent moon still shines brightly, raining down a milky mist of silver stars against your cheek and hair. They drown you in the stars that blessed you to exist on this earth, drinking in the sweet, summer song of your humming breath in the night.

 

I think if I am your dark moon, you're not just the silver crescent. You are the stars, an endless reaching world that goes as far as the universe ever will. You say god blessed this world with my existence to you, but truly, you are the only gift I trust a god could ever deliver, that would reach into my heart for me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- It pains me to see Izumi and Leo not settle their feelings so I hope this eases some of our pain reading it. 
> 
> \- Another hit on the spot of inspiration, I will get back to the Keirei soon! ; ;
> 
> -Thank you for the read through to the end, I hope this helps you appreciate Izumi and give him the love and support he needs ;w; 
> 
> -As always, please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
